Assassin
The assassin is a living weapon, made to be used against enemies of anyone who is willing to pay the right price. Trained in spying, stealth, disguise, and the art of murder, they are secret agents sent to upset a government with a well-placed sword or to squeeze critical information from a trusted advisor. Assassins are more versatile than thieves in that they can wield any sort of weapon, and are able to use shields without penalty. They may use any magic item usable by thieves, as well as any magic weapon or shield. Special Benefits Assassins are able to backstab as a thief of equal level. Assassins also have the ability to assassinate a human, demi-human, or humanoid victim, causing massive damage in a single blow. The assassin must have studied the victim for at least three consecutive turns within the past 24 hours to make this attack. They must then surprise the victim and make a successful attack roll. If the attack roll succeeds, the victim must make a saving throw vs. death, modified by -1 if the assassin is 4th-7th level, -2 if the assassin is 8th-11th level, and so forth. Failure means the victim dies (brought immediately to -10 hp). If the victim makes the saving throw, normal damage occurs. Assassins are schooled in the use of poisons, both injected and ingested. At higher levels, most learn to manufacture their own poisons. Assassins can disguise themselves with remarkable skill; all assassins start with a disguise skill which gives them a +4 to the relevant ability score when making checks. If attempting to disguise themselves as a member of another race or sex, a -7 penalty is applied to the score check; attempting to disguise themselves as a specific person gives a -10 penalty. (Note that these modifiers are cumulative, if trying to do both.) Common-sense restrictions apply; it may be possible for the assassin to make themselves appear slightly taller or bulkier, but a human trying to disguise themselves as a halfling (or vice versa!) is virtually impossible without the aid of magic. Assassins have all of the rogue skills that thieves do, and begin with 20 discretionary points. They gain 20 more at 2nd and 3rd level, and 30 more for each level thereafter. Assassins may learn thieves' cant if their Intelligence allows them additional language "slots". Beginning at 12th level, assassins can attempt to use both divine and arcane scrolls; their chance of success is equal to that of a thief two experience levels lower. Restrictions The assassin's chosen profession is not one which lends itself to righteousness and justice; as such, virtually all assassins think and act in ways that would be considered "evil". Many other types of characters, especially paladins and rangers, would flat-out refuse to associate with such disreputable persons. For this reason, assassins tend to make problematic player characters, and the DM is completely justified in closing this class to players, depending on the circumstances. Assassins have the same armor restrictions as thieves - padded, leather, or studded leather. Wearing any armor other than leather gives penalties to the assassin's rogue skill rolls. Table: Assassin Advancement Table: Assassin Skill Base Scores Category:Character Information Category:Classes Category:Rogue Classes Category:Optional Classes